I Want You
by alliebroadwaydreams
Summary: RPF. CrissColfer and Dameron. What if during Pairability Darren and Chris were the guest mentors, what if Cameron had won the homework assignment, what if Cameron chose Damian as his partner.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, re-uploading this and I'll be re-uploading my CrissColfer ones later and a couple of Dameron drabbles so watch out! :)**

* * *

><p>The contenders sat anxiously awaiting the guest mentor, the theme of this week was 'pairability' and they had rehearsed their rendition of 'Need You Now' ready to perform for the mystery mentor.<p>

Suddenly the room became quiet as two figures strolled in; they were none other than Darren Criss and Chris Colfer. Lindsay's smile grew impossibly wide as she saw Darren was back as a mentor, Alex eyed Chris appreciatively, everyone was just completely starstruck at these two men.

"Hey guys!" Darren called out cheerily, a chorus of "hi's" echoed in the room, Darren grinned wide.

"Now I know that you guys have met me" he turned to Chris "but it's Chris' first time and he's harder to impress than I am!" Darren laughed which made Chris elbow him in response. Chris rolled his eyes and turned to face the kids.

"He's joking. I'm sure you'll all do great! I've been told you're a talented bunch!" Chris exclaimed, the contenders smiled back at him thankfully. He clapped his hands together.

"Okay, so I hear that this week's theme is pairability? You have Darren and I as judges because we have performed duets together successfully." He eyed Darren who was nodding at Chris' words. "To perform a successful duet you have to make it look believable, you have to convey your emotions clearly to the other person whether you are showing love, hate, a challenge it doesn't matter." The contenders listened carefully and took in Chris' words of advice.

"Now that we've got the boring advice out the way let's see what you've got!" Darren said excitedly, earning another eye roll from Chris.

Chris watched each contestant carefully, admiring the pure energy each of them had. He laughed appreciatively at Alex and Matheus' awkward display of affection yet they somehow pulled it off, Chris found himself clapping along to the beat.

Darren looked over at Chris and winked before turning his attention back towards the kids and joining in with Chris' clapping.

The performance finished on a dramatic note with Cameron and Marissa. Chris and Darren clapped excitedly and the contenders smiled cheerily and moved to sit back down.

"First off" Darren began, grinning at the confidence of the kids. "Matheus and Alex, I know how hard it is to pull off a two guy duet and you guys impressed me!" Alex grinned confidently while Matheus shyly smiled in disbelief at the compliment.

"Damian and Hannah" Chris said, the Irish boy looked up sharpish at the sound of his name "You guys had a more cheerful outlook on a relationship; I especially loved when you held her hand Damian, very cute." Damian blushed and nodded in appreciation.

"Lindsay and Samuel, you guys rocked!" Darren carried on "you both had this moody aspect about you, you were so convincing." Lindsay grinned wide and looked over at Samuel who smiled back at her.

"And finally Cameron and Marissa, wonderful. Your expressions seemed so sincere; my heart was breaking for you guys." Chris finished off; Cameron's eyes widened at the compliment,_ Chris Colfer_ just complimented him.

Darren and Chris caught each other's eyes as it was time to announce who won the challenge, no words needed to be said, both the men knew straight away who the right choice was. The contenders looked in awe as the two guest mentors pretty much read each other's mind to reach a unanimous decision.

The mentors looked back at the contestants, everything slowed down suddenly as Cameron caught the eyes of both Chris and Darren, his mind went blank and he couldn't register anything until Darren spoke.

"Cameron, your expressions were perfect, your voice was awesome which is why you've won the challenge." Cameron blinked, what? He actually won? Damian turned around from in front of him and did an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"Because you won you and your partner get a one on one session with me and Darren" Chris carried on from Darren. Cameron looked over to Marissa who was beaming excitedly at him. "However, you're all changing partners but you get the choice Cameron, you can stay with Marissa or you can choose another partner." Cameron sat still in thought for a moment, he looked at Marissa who was still smiling warmly at him as if to say she didn't mind who he picked.

Cameron looked around the room until his gaze settled on Damian's, the hopeful eyes of his best friend. That was all the reassurance he needed. He turned to look at Chris and Darren.

"I'd like to have Damian as my partner if that's okay." He asked, slightly nervous at Chris raising his eyebrows. Damian continued to look at Cameron in shock; Cameron wanted him to be his duet partner? Cameron chose him over someone like Marissa? Why?

"Okay then, so it's settled Cameron and Damian you'll both be singing" Chris looked at his sheet and smiled softly to himself. "Baby It's Cold Outside" He recited, casting a warm glance at Darren who smiled affectionately back at Chris. The contenders were starting to get used to Darren and Chris' unspoken moments, they seemed to happen often.

As soon as everyone was assigned songs to sing they each went off in their pairs to start rehearsing. Damian and Cameron were due to have their session with Chris and Darren in an hour.

"What?" Cameron asked, laughing slightly. Damian had been staring at him for a while now, as if he were trying to figure something out.

"Why me?" He asked, carefully observing Cameron's calm facial expression.

"You're my best friend, we'd have a lot of chemistry in the video therefore more of a chance of not facing the bottom three" Cameron shrugged, it seemed a plausible enough explanation. Damian decided to let it slide for now.

"Who'd have thought we're gonna be having a session with Darren and Chris" Damian said, awestruck at the techniques they'll be able to learn as both men were exceptionally talented actors.

"I know, we've got to win this thing." Cameron replied, determined. Damian nodded in agreement. He understood how important it was to Cameron for them both to be in the finals. It was sort of like an unmentioned agreement the two shared.

Chris settled next to Darren by the keyboard, they were both going over the song and what advice to give Cameron and Damian before the two boys arrived for the session.

"It's weird that Cameron picked another boy for a duet" Chris spoke up, casting a glance at Darren who was currently sorting out sheet music. The curly haired man mumbled in agreement as he flicked through the sheet music.

"Normally a boy of his age would choose a girl, especially since the girls are as good looking as those girls were." Chris carried on, still baffled by Cameron's duet partner choice. "I seriously thought he'd stay with Marissa"

"Well maybe after their session it'll become clearer to you" Darren suggested, still wrapped up in the sheet music. Chris clicked his tongue, stood up and started to pace around the room. He stopped once more in front of Darren and leant casually over the piano.

"We haven't performed this song in a while" Chris stated, his voice soft and tender, Darren smirked at the tone of Chris' voice. Brown eyes met stunning blue as he responded with just as much enthusiasm.

"Maybe we should." Chris smiled favourably and nodded.

"It wouldn't hurt to practice so that it'll be fresh in their minds." Chris remarked. Darren grinned widely and stood up from the piano; he did a little twirl then waved his hand to Chris for Chris to begin.

Oh yes, Chris thought, they hadn't done this in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

"Should we knock before we go in?" Cameron asked nervously, he had never won a task before, he wasn't quite sure what to do or what to expect as a matter of fact.

Damian shrugged and nudged past Cameron to knock roughly on the door.

"Come in!" They heard Darren cheerfully yell from the other side of the door. Both boys entered to see a grinning Darren seated at the piano while Chris was sat on a seat near the door with a bemused look on his face.

"Which one of you is the girl?" Chris asked, Cameron and Damian both frowned and exchanged confused glances with each other. Chris laughed out loud, he stood and walked over to the boys and put a hand on each of the boys' shoulders.

"I'm sorry, what I meant was who is gonna sing the girl's part?" Chris corrected himself, Cameron and Damian exchanged another glance.

"To be honest we haven't really thought that far ahead" Damian admitted.

"Do you mind if I be honest?" Chris asked, he smiled softly as both boys shook their heads nervously. "Damian's vocal range is a lot deeper than yours, Cameron. I noticed during your performance. I'm thinking Cameron's voice would be better suited for the woman's part." Cameron nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean, sure that's fine by me" the blonde boy agreed. Chris smiled warmly and turned towards Darren. Darren automatically read Chris' mind and stood up from the piano to walk over to them.

"I guess I'll be teaching Damian" Darren grinned at the Irish lad who was taken aback by Darren's forwardness.

Cameron shot Chris a confused look.

"Ah! Since me and Darren performed this duet on Glee we can teach you how to perform your parts well." Chris explained further "So Darren will teach Damian and I'll teach you." He placed a hand on Cameron's shoulder "us C's have to stick together, eh!" Chris laughed.

Darren smiled fondly at Chris then turned to Damian. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"Oh, yeah, okay!" Damian replied quickly before casting on last look at Cameron then swiftly following Darren into the next room.

Chris turned to Cameron and gestured to the seats nearby. Cameron tentatively sat down.

"Right, let me hear your vocal range first." Chris told the other boy, who obliged and went through his vocal scales. Chris nodded in appreciation of the younger boys talent.

"Okay, good. We can definitely make that work." Chris exclaimed, Cameron smiled happily at the remark. Maybe him and Damian had a good chance of winning this thing after all.

"Next thing, what sort of duet are you planning on conveying?" Chris asked, suddenly serious. Cameron locked eyes with the brunette.

"I'm sorry I don't really understand what you mean." Cameron admitted.

"I know the song is a romantic one but you have a choice. Me and Darren sang it flirty, like a school boy crush. You can either make it flirty and romantic or platonic and humorous." Chris informed.

Cameron thought for a minute. How would him and Damian be able to portray the song the best? Could he successfully sing a flirty song with his Irish friend? Isn't that why he picked Damian to be his partner in the first place? He looked back at Chris.

"Which way would win the judges over?" Cameron asked, his eyes searching Chris' for an honest answer.

Chris locked his eyes with Cameron's once more.

"Romantic" Chris admitted. Cameron felt a strange heavy feeling in his heart as Chris said that one word.

Chris noticed the abrupt change in the other boy, he placed his hand on Cameron's shoulder once more drawing the blonde boy out of his thoughts.

"Why did you pick him as your duet partner?" Chris asked sincerely. Cameron's smile faltered, it dropped into a small frown as he averted Chris' eyes quickly, he started to distractedly pick at his shirt.

"I don't know man I just, I thought we'd have a lot of chemistry." Cameron stated, still averting Chris' questioning gaze. Chris' eyes softened. That sounded familiar.

"You must have known that the duet number might not have been platonic" Chris asked. Cameron nodded slightly before speaking again.

"Yeah, yeah I did." He met Chris' gaze at last and Chris could feel Cameron's sincerity bursting through with that one look. "I just knew we'd get through it though, we always do you know."

Chris opened his mouth to speak again however he was interrupted by the sound of a soft guitar melody being played. Chris frowned then sighed.

"That slacker, he can't stay away from his guitar for more than one second." Chris hissed in annoyance. He stood up and moved to the room that Darren and Damian were currently in. Cameron followed Chris, curious as to what was happening.

Chris abruptly haltered in the doorway his expression had softened, a smile played on his lips. He turned to Cameron and gestured him to come closer, Cameron stood next to Chris and looked in the room.

Darren was faced towards Chris and Cameron, still playing a soft familiar tune on his guitar. Damian had his back to the boys, he was sitting opposite Darren and swaying along with the music.

Suddenly Damian began to sing, his voice so beautiful, so passionate that Cameron didn't even dare to breathe in fear of missing out on this extraordinary sound.

_I don't know you__  
><em>_But I want you__  
><em>_All the more for that_

Damian's voice wavered, Darren gave him an encouraging look before the boy regained himself and carried on.  
><em><br>__Words fall through me__  
><em>_And always fool me__  
><em>_And I can't react  
><em>_  
><em>_And games that never amount__  
><em>_To more than they're meant__  
><em>_Will play themselves out_

With a sharp intake of breath Damian belted out the chorus, Cameron's heart pounded in his chest, emotions that he couldn't name ran through his veins like the very blood in his body. Everything felt electric. 

_Take this sinking boat and point it home__  
><em>_We've still got time__  
><em>_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice__  
><em>_You've made it now_

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me__  
><em>_And I can't go back__  
><em>_Moods that take me and erase me__  
><em>_And I'm painted black__  
><em>_You have suffered enough__  
><em>_And warred with yourself__  
><em>_It's time that you won_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home__  
><em>_We've still got time__  
><em>_Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice__  
><em>_You've made it now__  
><em>_Falling slowly sing your melody__  
><em>_I'll sing along_

Damian's voice grew more passionate with every verse, no strike that, with every word. His voice shook on the last chorus, all the passion all the completely raw emotions bursting out of his soul from the final line.

Cameron caught Darren's eye, the man smiled softly at the boy then Darren's eyes switched to hold Chris' gaze. Cameron broke away from the back of Damian to glance at Chris' expression. His eyes widened.

Chris' eyes were watering as he held Darren's stare, a smile was etched on his lips, unmoving and so tender, so loving. Cameron felt awkward, as if he were imposing on such an affectionate moment.

Damian finished his harmonising and followed Darren's gaze to Chris and then to Cameron, his expression grew surprised as he saw his best friend standing there.

Cameron quickly inhaled a deep breath of air as his eyes locked onto icy blue ones. His breathing quickened to match his heart pounding. The passion in Damian's voice had somehow travelled to the Irishman's eyes. Cameron had never seen so much raw emotion in his friend's eyes.

He knew it there and then, he didn't need to question himself on how he knew, he just simple knew. That was enough for him. As he became completely enthralled and lost in Damian's eyes he could finally admit it to himself.

The reason his heart was currently beating a million times faster than it ever had.

The reason his cheeks felt like they were on fire.

The reason he chose Damian as his partner.

He was in love with his best friend.

He was in love with Damian.


	3. Chapter 3

Damian followed Darren promptly into the other room, suddenly feeling nervous without Cameron beside him.

Darren smiled cheerfully at him, giving him slightly more confidence.

"Okay, you get the easy parts" Darren began, grinning at the Irish boy. "Cameron will have to sing an octave higher while you can just stay at the pitch you're comfortable with" Darren informed. Damian sighed happily. He was honestly relieved.

"Cam is crazy for choosin' me as a partner" Damian laughed, his rested his head on his hands. Darren looked down at the younger boy.

"What do you mean?" He asked nonchalantly. Damian looked up, clearly embarrassed that he said that aloud.

"Oh, just, it would have been so much easier vocally with a girl as his partner" Damian explained. Darren smiled softly.

"In my opinion duets are more about chemistry and the other person rather than your voices." Darren laughed.

"He has good chemistry with Hannah, they'd sound amazin' together" Damian pointed out.

"But he chose you." Darren remarked, Darren managed to catch the miniscule yet obviously ecstatic smile appearing on Damian's face at his words.

"Yeah, he did." Damian sounded distant, obviously in deep thought. Darren nudged him slightly, snapping the Irish boy out of his thoughts.

"Is everything alright?" Darren asked, he knew he was wasting session time but he just couldn't stand seeing kids unhappy, particularly if they didn't have anyone to talk to.

"Yeah, sorry, yeah just pretty distracted" Damian said quickly, shaking his head and turning to smile at the other man. Darren raised an eyebrow.

"Distracted is one word for it" Darren said, Damian blushed and looked at his feet, deliberating whether he could talk to Darren or not. He looked back up at Darren and saw the honesty, the complete sincerity in the man's eyes he just knew he could trust him.

"I just—I don't know" Damian struggled to find the right words, Darren listened patiently giving him encouraging looks as he tried to find the words to say.

"Have you ever liked someone you never thought you would?" Damian asked, Darren blinked in surprise for a moment. Damian waited expectantly for an answer, now it was Darren's turn to struggle to find something to say.

"I guess I have" Darren admitted after a minute or so.

"It's frustrating isn't it, like you want to tell them but you don't even know if you feel that way. And what if they freaked out." Damian carried on; he put his head in his hands as he began to feel more frustrated with himself, with his feelings.

Darren felt a jolt in his chest, what Damian was saying hit a little too close to home. He shook the feeling away and put a hand on the Irish boy's shoulder.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. You can't help who you fall for. With the way you're reacting I'm guessing you've fallen for a boy?" Darren asked, he felt Damian stiffen under his grasp. Bingo, Darren was right.

Damian nodded his body started shaking slightly, Darren heard a small sob and kneeled in front of the Irish boy suddenly feeling guilty for forcing him to confront his feelings.

"Damian, geez man I'm sorry I didn't mean to—you shouldn't feel confused because you've fallen for a boy you should embrace it." Darren caught Damian's eye, his heart broke seeing this struggling kid in front of him fall to pieces.

"Listen to me" Darren placed both his hands on Damian's shoulders and looked at him square in the eyes, holding his gaze for as long as possible. "People are _a lot_ more accepting of the gay community, no-one will mind."

"It's just—I don't know if I like him in that way." Damian choked, his voice shaking. His accent was heavy, Darren could still manage to understand him though, just. "I'm so confused."

"Okay. Well I have an idea" Darren spoke up, excitedly. He stood up and walked across the room to get his guitar.

"You stay sat there, I'll sit opposite you and we can work this thing out together" Darren told the Irish boy as he took a seat opposite him. He held his guitar over his lap and caught Damian's eyes once more.

"What song comes into your mind when you think of this boy?" Darren asked, watching Damian's expression closely.

After a couple of minutes Damian spoke up again, his voice barely a whisper.

"Falling Slowly" Darren nodded.

"Glen Hansard?" Darren asked the Irish boy, making sure he was thinking of the right song.

"Yeah, yeah. I sang it once on the radio, now whenever I hear it I just think of him." Damian replied.

"Okay, I know the chords so that's good" Darren remarked. He looked back at Damian. "What I'm thinking is, when you sing I want you to picture him. To have a vivid image of him in your mind, as if you're singing to him. Do you think you can do that for me?" After a nod from Damian Darren smiled wide. "Let's do this then"

Darren started to play the chords, Damian swayed in time with the melody. He closed his eyes and suddenly Cameron was there, in the back of his mind. Cameron smiled warmly towards him, yet he looked shy and awkward. The music filled the Irish boy's head as he carried on picturing his blonde friend.

He began to sing, strong and confident. He pictured Cameron smiling at his voice, swaying along to the lyrics and encouraging him to carry on. His heart felt close to bursting as the vision of Cameron became clearer and clearer, he could almost feel his best friend watching him.

_I don't know you  
>But I want you<br>All the more for that_

Damian could feel his voice wavering, he stopped for a minute, afraid that he might cry again. He looked at Darren apologetically to find Darren's eyes filled with encouragement, for him to carry on going. Damian took a deep breath and carried on.  
><em><br>Words fall through me  
>And always fool me<br>And I can't react_

And games that never amount  
>To more than they're meant<br>Will play themselves out

Damian's voice grew more confident, he pictured Cameron's hand reaching out to hold his own. He thought of the warmth of the other boys hand in his own. He pictured Cameron's eyes, his heart fluttered.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
>We've still got time<br>Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
>You've made it now<em>

Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
>And I can't go back<br>Moods that take me and erase me  
>And I'm painted black<br>You have suffered enough  
>And warred with yourself<br>It's time that you won

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
>We've still got time<br>Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
>You've made it now<br>Falling slowly sing your melody  
>I'll sing along<p>

Damian finished off with a vision of Cameron wrapped in his arms, his head laying on Damian's chest as they both slept, content in each other's company. His heart was pounding, his face flushed from the intensity of the song, the emotions.

The Irish boy looked up at Darren to find Darren's attention was elsewhere, he followed Darren's gaze and saw Chris standing there, wait why was Chris there? And if Chris was there didn't that mean…

His eyes settled on Cameron, his breath hitched. He was still emotionally drained from the song; his eyes were filled with passion as he saw his friend standing there with an expression akin to realisation covering his features.

By staring into Cameron's eyes Damian knew it. He knew he couldn't deny his feelings, Darren was right the song definitely helped in finding his feelings. He liked Cameron, heck he _loved _Cameron. He loved the feelings he got whenever Cameron was around, whenever their eyes would meet. He loved how Cameron made him feel. He loved how close they were, how Cameron knew so much about it as if they'd been friends for years. He loved him.

Darren smiled as he looked at Damian's realisation. Just as he thought, it was Cameron. He looked once again at Chris. Damian's voice echoed in his head 'Have you ever liked someone you never thought you would?' while his eyes locked onto Chris he suddenly felt a pang of guilt. There he was telling Damian to get a hold of his feelings and to not care what others think when he was doing the complete opposite of his own advice. Not anymore, Darren thought determinedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Cameron and Damian started to rehearse Baby It's Cold Outside in front of both Chris and Darren after they had the one to one sessions with each actor.

_I really can't stay_

Cameron started; he twirled away from Damian with awkward movements, avoiding the Irish boy.

_But baby, it's cold outside_

Damian sang, chasing the blonde boy and trying to grab his arm to stop him from walking away.

Darren and Chris sat watching the performance with expressionless faces.

"Wait, wait, stop" Chris exclaimed suddenly, both the boys looked around at Chris, stopping what they were doing instantaneously. "Cameron you need to be less awkward and more flirty, you're tripping over your own feet. You need to act confident." Cameron let out a sigh and nodded. "Let your emotions flow through" Chris urged, smiling at Cameron.

Cameron nodded once more and turned back to Damian who was grinning at the blonde boy.

"Come on Cam, flirt more" He taunted, causing the blonde boy to blush thoroughly. He nudged past his Irish friend muttering a 'Shut up, Dam" as he walked past.

Chris smiled fondly at the two boys; their relationship just seemed so familiar to him. His eyes met with Darren's for a brief moment before he shot his glance back to the two boys, flustered.

"From the top!" Darren called. Cameron stood in front of Damian looking down at the Irish boy seductively, Damian was caught off guard. Cameron has never looked at him like that. His chest felt unusually heavy as his heartbeat increased.

_I really can't stay_

Cameron twirled flawlessly this time, managing to nudge Damian playfully while he did so. He sauntered away from Damian. The Irish boys eyes widened in alarm, he didn't want to let Cameron go. He followed his friend aimlessly, keeping the distance as close as possible. He reached out a hand and grabbed Cameron's in desperation to keep him close.

_But baby, it's cold outside_

Damian pleaded, Cameron shrugged and nudged him away more, casting him a smirk and a flirty glance.

_I've got to go away_

Damian managed to keep up with Cameron's movements, still following the boy like a long lost puppy.

_But baby, it's cold outside_

The boys carried out the duet in the same fashion, until the last line in which Damian had grabbed Cameron's hand and pulled him a little too hard, causing Cameron to crash into him. Cameron managed to hold his ground and not fall over however the sudden impact of Cameron's body on his left Damian hurtling towards the floor. Cameron reached out a hand in alarm and caught Damian before he fell. They locked gazes and something about the look in Damian's eyes made Cameron's heart stop, made his chest hurt.

Darren coughed to bring both boys out of their trance. He grinned at their bewildered expressions.

"That was great!" Chris exclaimed "Cameron you were much better" Cameron grinned at the praise, his smile became impossibly wide as Damian clapped him affectionately on the back. "Although Damian, maybe try not to kill both you and Cameron last time!" Both boys laughed, Damian turned red, clearly embarrassed for his actions.

"That's it for today I think you're both ready vocally" Darren remarked "You'll be recording it tomorrow so you'll do fine" Darren encouraged both the boys who agreed instantly.

"Thank you guys' so much" Damian said, earning happy smiles from both the mentors.

"Yeah, I mean you helped us so much" Cameron caught Chris' eye "In more ways than one, so thank you" He finished off, Chris smiled at the blonde boy.

"Oh guys, stop it you're making me blush!" Darren exclaimed, feigning embarrassment which earned an eye roll from Chris.

"We'll see you two tomorrow before recording" Chris told them "So go get your lunch and keep practicing!" Chris called after the two boys who waved in return and muttered thank you a couple more times before leaving.

Chris pushed past Darren and sighed as he took a seat next to him. Darren however stood up to move behind Chris.

"Who knew that mentoring could be so exhausting" Chris felt Darren's hands on his back, he turned his head to give Darren a confused look.

"I'm giving you a massage." Darren whispered as his fingers rubbed slowly at the knots in Chris' back. Chris could hardly suppress a satisfied moan.

"Okay, fine but that's only because my back is killing me." Chris remarked, closing his eyes at the soothing sensations of Darren's fingers.

Darren chuckled lightly.

"Did you ever find out why Cameron chose Damian as his partner?" Darren asked, digging his fingers deeper making Chris groan slightly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Chris asked, Darren shrugged.

"I didn't mentor the kid" Darren replied. "Damian on the other hand is so in love with Cameron it hurts to watch. He cried during our session." Darren said, concerned.

Chris sat up and turned to look at Darren questioningly.

"He did? Did he tell you why?" Chris asked. Darren nodded in response.

"Yeah, he basically told me that he liked a guy and with the way he reacted when he saw Cameron after his song it was obvious to me that he's in love with him." Darren explained. Chris sighed.

"Well Cameron's expression made it pretty obvious as well." Chris replied. He suddenly felt upset over the two boys. "I don't get it." Chris said.

Darren raised his eyebrows in confusion, hazel eyes met a sad blue as Chris carried on to explain.

"They're missing out on precious time together because they're too scared to admit their feelings to each other." Chris looked down at his fingers and mumbled "doesn't that upset you?" Chris asked, his voice no louder than a whisper.

Darren didn't want to answer, he couldn't answer. He was no better than them. If things could be simpler he would have just reached out to Chris and pull him into a tight embrace. But he was a coward, he just couldn't. And that broke his heart just that little more each day.

Damian and Cameron were currently sitting on the sofa together, both in a comfortable silence until Damian spoke suddenly.

"Hey Cam." Cameron turned his attention to his friend. "D'ya think we have a shot at winning this thing?" He asked.

"What brought this on?" Cameron asked, turning his attention finally to the boy next to him." Damian eyed him carefully before answering.

"I was jus' thinkin'…what if one of us went out—I—I'm just gettin' so used to havin' you around. Whether you go out or I go out it's gonna be weird wakin' up to find you not there." Damian's voice shrank to a whisper as he finished his sentence. His face fell as he remembered when Cameron had been in the bottom three with Matheus and Alex, it honestly broke his heart thinking that Cam didn't stand a chance of coming back, he was a broken wreck.

Cameron saw the pain on the other boy's face and shuffled closer to the Irish boy and wrapped an arm carefully around him.

"Don't worry; neither of us will go out this week I promise you." Cameron sounded so confident that Damian couldn't help but believe him. Cameron smiled reassuringly and Damian just had to smile back at him.

The two boys sat in comfortable silence once more, Damian leaning flush against Cameron's side.

He shouldn't think about what may happen, all that mattered to him was that Cameron was sat there with him now, small moments like this made all of the worrying worth it.

Damian was happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Damian was getting frustrated and confused. He knew he definitely wasn't confused about his feelings towards Cameron now, thanks to the song Darren helped him perform. However Damian had another, rather confusing problem which went by the name of Lindsay.

Lindsay was everywhere, literally everywhere Damian went. When the Irish boy tried to gather up the courage to talk to Cameron Lindsay would appear out of nowhere and get all flustered when Damian asked what was wrong. The brunette was reaching his final tether with the talkative girl.

"Lindsay what d'ya want?" Damian asked, clearly frustrated with the girls constant appearance. She smiled widely and moved closer towards him, putting a hand on his leg confidently. Damian stared at her hand then looked up at her face in confusion.

"I wanted to talk to you" She said in a low voice. Damian tried to shift away from the persistent girl however she moved closer so that she was practically on his lap.

"Hey, Dam I was just wondering if—" Cameron cut off mid sentence as he saw the intimate position Lindsay and Damian were currently in. His face twisted into an expression Damian had never seen on his friend again. Without another word Cameron left, leaving Damian speechless and guilt-ridden.

"What's his problem?" Lindsay asked, Damian turned to her and glared.

"For goddsake you can't just leave me alone for one minute can you." He growled angrily at her. Her face fell and she suddenly looked extremely offended.

"Jesus, Damian. You don't have to be such a dick." She exclaimed angrily before storming out.

Damian ran his hand through his hair in extreme annoyance. Why was Lindsay so annoying all the time. And now he's really screwed up things with Cameron. Why did Cameron look like that anyway? It wasn't like Cameron had feelings for him, was he jealous that he was getting friendlier with another person? That must've been it, Cameron must have been jealous of his and Lindsay's _friendship_…right?

Cameron felt like his heart was shattered to pieces, he couldn't eat, he couldn't talk, the only thing he could manage to do was sit and stare at practically nothing while he drowned in his own thoughts.  
>Why would Damian do that, he's always expressed clear dislike towards Lindsay. He always said she talked too much, whenever the other contenders joked about his crush on her he always batted it off and denied it with disgust. So why, why was she practically on his lap a minute ago?<p>

Cameron felt sick just thinking about it. The look in Damian's eyes when he sang that song—Cameron thought it meant something. He felt like crying, but what good would crying do. It wouldn't make Damian fall for him, it wouldn't change anything.

I need to talk to someone. Cameron thought in a rush, his mind racing with who he could possibly talk to. He wondered if Chris and Darren would still be around, Chris in particular as he felt more comfortable with the man. He got up in an attempt to find them.

As if by fate Cameron found both Darren and Chris still sat in the practice room. He wavered for a moment, striking up the courage to actually go in. With one deep breath Cameron entered the room after knocking and nervously announced himself.

"Let me get this straight, you like Damian and you found him with another girl practically on his lap?" Chris asked, making sure he heard the boy right. Darren had told Chris that Damian had cried during his rehearsal, hearing Damian flirting with another girl sounds just so out of character that Chris couldn't quite believe it.

Cameron nodded solemnly, tears threatening to escape his eyes. Darren shook his head in disbelief.

"Are you sure you're just not jumping into a conclusion?" Darren asked, making the blonde boy look up at him.

"Well…I just—I saw Lindsay in his lap and I kinda couldn't believe it you know. So I left and—Damian didn't call after me or anything he just sat there looking guilty as if I just caught him cheating or something" Cameron replied bitterly. Darren and Chris exchanged sympathetic glances.

"Listen, you can't jump the gun like that. You could have talked to him beforehand." Darren told Cameron. "Hey Chris" He turned to the brunette next to him "could you leave me and Cameron alone for a bit?" Chris gave a quizzical look to Darren but still rolled his eyes and left anyway. Darren smiled appreciatively.

He turned back to Cameron. "It's not my place to say but if you like him, I think he should know." Darren told him. "Damian just doesn't seem like the type of guy to flirt with someone he doesn't like so I think you got the wrong end of the stick there." He reassured the blonde boy.

"Well, yeah, I mean—how can I tell him I like him when I just can't say it. I've tried, honestly, I have but I just get way too nervous and I can't find the words." Cameron said dejectedly.

"Sing it to him" Darren told him. He remembered the look of realisation on Damian's face after he sang, if Cameron managed to sing a romantic song directed at Damian in front of the Irish boy then maybe Damian will understand how Cameron feels. Cameron raised his eyebrows.

"Would that work?" He asked the older man. Darren shrugged as if to say it's worth a try. "I'm yours" Cameron said bluntly. Darren seemed to understand.

"Well then, acoustic version it is" Darren replied, reaching for his guitar.

"Would I be able to play, too?" Cameron asked. Darren nodded and smiled reassuringly. Both Darren and Cameron began practicing, Cameron becoming more and more anxious of what Damian's reaction will be. He was ready though, the encouragement from Darren was all the boy needed to go that step further and let Damian know _exactly _what he felt for him. He couldn't pick a more suited song.

Darren left the room to talk to Chris in private; Cameron assumed Chris would be the one to bring Damian to him. He sat anxiously playing with his guitar strings, making sure the tuning was perfect. Cameron looked up as he heard footsteps in the doorway, just as he expected Darren entered followed by Chris and Damian.

Damian caught Cameron's eyes with such a childlike hopefulness that Cameron felt the need to smile at his best friend. Chris pulled Damian into the seat next to him as Darren walked over to sit opposite them next to Cameron.

"Damian, Cameron has something he wants to perform to you." Chris told the Irish boy, who looked completely and utterly baffled. Darren chuckled and looked over at Cameron to check if he was ready. Cameron breathed in deeply then nodded at Darren.

Cameron caught Damian's gaze and smiled confidently at him, the soft melody of both acoustics rang in the air. Damian found himself grinning widely at his best friend never losing eye contact.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it__  
><em>_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted__  
><em>_I fell right through the cracks__  
><em>_And now I'm trying to get back_

Damian felt like crying, he honestly did. He wasn't oblivious, when someone sang a song like this to you it was obvious what it meant. He knew it, Cameron liked him. That's why he acted that way when he saw him with Lindsay. Everything was much clearer now.

Darren started to sing, his eyes caught Chris who was tapping his foot to the sound of the guitars. Chris locked his gaze with Darren's and opened his mouth aghast. What. Was. Darren. Doing.  
><em><br>__**Before the cool done run out**__**  
><strong>__**I'll be giving it my bestest**__**  
><strong>__**Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention**__**  
><strong>__**I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some**_

Darren and Cameron broke eye contact with Chris and Damian to smile at each other and harmonise, they both stood up to walk over to the surprised boys. _**  
><strong>__  
><em>**But I won't hesitate no more, no more****  
><strong>**It cannot wait, I'm yours**

Cameron kneeled in front of Damian and smirked at him, singing straight into the Irish boy's eyes.__

_Well open up your mind and see like me__  
><em>_Open up your plans and damn you're free__  
><em>_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love_

Darren chuckled into his verse as he copied Cameron's actions and kneeled in front of an extremely blushing and embarrassed Chris. He grinned flirtatiously to the man as he sang._  
><em>_  
><em>_**Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing**__**  
><strong>__**We're just one big family**__**  
><strong>__**And It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love**_

Darren and Cameron stood up once more and moved away from Chris and Damian, leaving both the boys completely bewildered and flustered._**  
><strong>__[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/j/jason_mraz/im_ ]__  
><em>**So I won't hesitate no more, no more****  
><strong>**It cannot wait I'm sure****  
><strong>**There's no need to complicate****  
><strong>**Our time is short****  
><strong>**This is our fate, I'm yours**

Cameron gained more confidence and did a spin while pouting at Damian, he moved closer towards the other boy. Damian found himself edging nearer to Cameron wishing to just stand up and kiss him.__

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror__  
><em>_And bending over backwards just to try to see ya clearer__  
><em>_But my breath fogged up the glass__  
><em>_And so I drew a new face and laughed_

Darren met Chris' gaze once more and shrugged into his next verse, doing a ridiculously dorky dance in front of his co-star. Chris laughed and started to clap along with the song, breathing the lyrics with Darren's smooth vocals._  
><em>_  
><em>_**I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason**__**  
><strong>__**To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons**__**  
><strong>__**It's what we aim to do**__**  
><strong>__**Our name is our virtue**_

Cameron and Darren made their way back to their seats and sat back down, playing the tune softly and harmonising the last chorus. _**  
><strong>__  
><em>**I won't hesitate no more, no more****  
><strong>**It cannot wait I'm sure****  
><strong>**There's no need to complicate****  
><strong>**Our time is short****  
><strong>**This is our fate, I'm yours******

**Well open up your mind and see like me****  
><strong>**Open up your plans and damn you're free****  
><strong>**Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours****  
><strong>**So please don't there's****  
><strong>**No need to complicate cause our time is short this****  
><strong>**Oh this oh this is our fate, I'm yours**

Cameron looked up to meet Damian standing in front of him; suddenly Cameron was pulled into a tight embrace with Damian breathing lightly in his ear.

"Why didn't you say so before" Damian's voice wavered, Cameron laughed adoringly as he pulled away to look into Damian's currently watering eyes. Cameron shrugged awkwardly as a response and Damian just shook his head and pulled Cameron tighter to him as he breathed in his friends familiar smell.

"Darren, what the hell was that about" Chris asked, his eyebrow raised at his friend. Darren laughed as he moved over to Chris.

"Well, i'd be a bit of a hypocrite if I didn't even follow my own advice" He informed an absolutely perplexed Chris. Just like Damian did Darren pulled Chris into an embrace, Chris grabbed at Darren's back too keenly as his breathing hitched. He wanted to feel more of Darren, so much more. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Darren's neck.

"I don't believe you, I don't believe this is happening" Chris repeated over and over again as he felt Darren's body shake with laughter.

Both couples stayed like that for a while. Completely soaked up in the others presence. _  
><em> 


	6. Chapter 6

Cameron and Damian parted ways with Darren and Chris soon after that intimate moment; they figured they had a lot to talk about.

Whilst they reached the comfort and safety of Damian's bed in their dorm room Damian turned to Cameron with an incredulous, ecstatic look.

"Did you mean everything you sang?" Damian asked, hardly masking the thrill in his voice. Cameron moved closer to his friend, carefully entwining their fingers together affectionately causing the brunette to blush.

"I meant every single word" Cameron reassured, his eyes never once leaving Damian's. "Do you mind if—well, could I kiss you?" Cameron asked suddenly, he searched desperately for approval in Damian's features, when he found that certain glint in his friends eyes he leaned forward to close the space between their lips.

Damian's first thought of Cameron's lips on his was wow, why are his lips so soft. Damian sighed into the kiss, pressing his lips firm against Cameron's. Cameron awkwardly wrapped his arms around Damian's waist; he broke the kiss to get into a comfier position.

Once Cameron had leant back against the wall Damian leapt at him crashing their lips clumsily together in a fit of passion. Cameron eagerly responded into the kiss, he opened his mouth giving Damian more access to deepen the kiss, Damian more than happily obliged as he tongue met Cameron's in slow caressing movements.

Damian shifted so that he was now in between Cameron's legs, never once breaking the kiss. Cameron muffled a groan against Damian's lips. He pulled away once more looking incredibly flustered, sheepish yet also extremely happy.

"Just—wow" Cameron said breathlessly.

"I know" Damian replied, his voice barely a whisper. They looked at each other again and both blushed as they saw the redness of each other's lips.

"It was like—" Cameron started, he paused to find the right word.

"Electric?" Damian asked, leaning closer flush against Cameron's chest.

Cameron wrapped his arms around Damian's front and held him close. "Yeah" he whispered. "Just like electricity." Damian smiled and leant further into Cameron's embrace happily.

"We need to talk about this sooner or later, Darren." Chris ordered, his arms currently crossed as he watched Darren continuously avert his gaze.

"What's there to talk about" Darren asked, he wondered if Cameron was coping as bad as he was right now, he was a coward and he knew that.

"Oh, not much" Chris replied sarcastically "Just the fact that you basically serenaded me with an extremely cheesy love song claiming that, tell me if I'm wrong, 'you're mine' is that right?" Chris stated. Darren felt the heat rise to his ears; he had never been so embarrassed.

He felt Chris' warm hand on his. "Darren just be straight with me, _please_" the please pushed Darren over the edge before he knew it his lips were crashing against Chris' with such intensity that Chris' legs nearly gave way with the sheer force of it.

Chris' arms wrapped tentatively around Darren's neck as he moaned into the kiss, parting his lips automatically to let Darren's tongue explore. Darren's hands glided towards Chris' hair, Chris groaned at the feel of Darren pulling softly at his hair.

They pulled away tenderly both blown away by the feel of the others lips on their own.

"Chris I—"

"Shh, Darren." Chris interrupted; he rested his forehead against Darren's with a smile "Don't ruin the moment."

Darren laughed once more and stroked the back of Chris' neck with his fingers, he felt Chris shudder under his touch. "Okay Chris." He replied. Chris' lips met him once more in a soft kiss which he eagerly responded.

Samuel could tell something was going on between Damian and Cameron, Lindsay had confronted him with what had happened earlier that day and Sam also found it odd that Damian would react that way towards Lindsay; he has always been the one to avoid arguments and drama.

Samuel had also noticed that the two boys had become literally inseparable they always exchanged glances, they stood next to each other all the time a lot closer than they used to stand and Samuel always found the two boys staring at each other as if they were a couple.

When Samuel had confronted both boys about it they shared an amused look at each other and batted it off as if it were nothing.

"They were always close" Marissa noted, seeing nothing wrong with the closer relationship of the boys. "I think it's nice to have that friendship in a competition like this."

"Yeah—they act just like they always do" Hannah agreed "Maybe they're just getting to be closer friends?" She suggested. Lindsay huffed.

"They practically sit on each other's lap and eye fuck each other all day long. That's not a close friendship to me." She replied bitterly.

Samuel shrugged, whatever was going on with the two boys it was definitely not something of just platonic friendship.

Samuel walked back into the dorm room to change his shirt, upon arriving in the dorm room he found Cameron propped up on his bed staring down at a sleeping Damian laying on his chest. Cam's fingers were in Damian's hair, massaging it with soothing rubs.

Cameron caught Samuel's eye and gave him a pleading look, not to tell anyone. Samuel smiled tenderly at the scene before him and nodded in response, he had never seen Cam look so relieved.

Well whatever was going on between the two boys they were happy, and Samuel would not get in the way of that.

Nikki was impressed, Cameron and Damian had just finished recording their duet and she could literally feel the need and desperation in their voices.

"Great, guys. Where the hell did you learn to do that?" She asked, surprised.

Cameron shrugged; he caught the eyes of Darren and Chris "Great mentors, I guess." He smiled over at both men who grinned in response.

Nikki turned to Darren and Chris "You guys need an award or something" She muttered to them, Darren laughed.

"Well it's as much of their progress as it is ours" He replied, proud of the two boys in the recording studio. Looks like they were doing great with their new-found relationship.

He caught Chris' eye and eyed him dotingly. Well, he knew that feeling.


	7. Chapter 7

Cameron and Damian's performance of 'Baby It's Cold Outside' went better than expected. Most of the shots were one take wonders, everyone was completely blown away by their performance.

At the end of the song Damian had his hand underneath Cameron's chin, tilting the hipsters head to catch the doting look in his eyes.

"Guys I don't know what happened but it was electric" Zach remarked, deeply impressed by the comfortableness of the performance, both boys just looked so at ease singing a duet with each other.

Cameron smiled at Zach's use of the word electric. He recalled his and Damian's first kiss, awkward yet oh so electric. A chill ran through his body as he remembered the feel of Damian's lips on his.

Once both he and Damian were dismissed from the shooting they retreated back to the boys dorm to find Samuel sat on the couch, he appeared to be completely enthralled in a video game. Cameron took Damian's hand and led him to his bed so that they could sit down.

It was easy for the boys to act like a couple around Samuel as he was the only person who knew, they knew they could trust him though.

Cameron wrapped his arms around Damian and gently rocked him. He knew after filming scenes Damian always got so tired, as if all his energy just completely disappeared. Damian leaned further back into Cameron's arms and closed his eyes, his breathing becoming soft and even.

Cameron stared down at Damian's features, he looked peaceful and childlike. The blonde boys eyes traced every single feature on the Irish boys face as he watched him fall asleep at ease. His eyes softened, he was falling for Damian harder and harder each day. He pushed back a piece of hair which had fallen into the other boys eyes. He was in love.

"Is it getting serious?" Cameron looked up at the sound of Samuel's voice. Samuel had a smile planted on his lips, staring down at Damian then up to meet Cameron's eyes.

Cameron nodded and started to play with Damian's hair. "Yeah. It really is." He muttered, stroking Damian's hair fondly.

"Why can't you tell anyone other than me if it's this serious?" Samuel asked. Cameron felt uncomfortable; he shifted slightly but stopped as he felt Damian stir in his sleep.

"I—uh, I just don't think either of us are ready—you know? Coming out to people is a big deal" He stated, Samuel nodded seemingly agreeing with the blonde boy. He caught Cameron's gaze again.

"Just, we are your friends despite this being a competition. The other's will understand, even Lindsay" Samuel added, laughing at what Lindsay's expression would be if she were to find out about Damian and Cameron.

"I don't want all that drama though" Cameron said, rolling his eyes at the sound of Lindsay's name. Samuel shrugged.

"Whatever man" He turned towards the door and looked back at Cameron from over his shoulder "I'll leave you two alone" He remarked with a wink, Cameron flushed pink.

Samuel exited the room leaving Cameron alone with a sleeping Damian. Cameron pressed a light kiss against Damian's hair; he muttered affectionate words at the sleeping boy.

Damian shifted in his sleep, snuggling closer to Cameron and wrapping an arm around the boys waist, Cameron couldn't help but blush, if anyone were to walk in there was literally nothing he could do to explain how they got into this position.

Thankfully the only person who entered the room was Samuel, he had been fending off the other contenders for the day, making sure they didn't burst in and interrupt the sweet moment between Cameron and Damian.

"You should really wake him up" Samuel told Cameron, Samuel felt awkward as he looked at the new position both boys were in.

Cameron sighed and looked once more at Damian's peaceful expression; he gave Samuel a pleading look.

"_Cam_ not the puppy dog face" Cameron changed his expression to a pout; Samuel threw his arms up in the air in defeat "Fine! 5 more minutes just make sure he's up, I can't keep people out of this room all day" He said as he stomped out of the room.

Cameron gently shook Damian, whispering his name over and over again till Damian opened his eyes wearily to reveal his shockingly light blue eyes. He yawned then smiled up at Cameron.

"How long was I asleep for?" He asked, Cameron shrugged.

"A couple of hours tops." Damian sat up sharply; he gave an alarmed look to the other boy.

"Nobody walked in did they?" He asked, anxiously. His shoulders fell in relief as Cameron shook his head.

"Sam kept them out, don't worry. But they'll get suspicious if you sleep for much longer" Cameron laughed; he patted Damian on the head and manoeuvred himself to stand up. He was stopped suddenly by Damian's hand grabbing his.

"Wait" Damian whispered, Cameron sat back down on the bed and turned to face Damian. Damian leaned forwards and captured Cameron's lips with his own. Cameron sighed happily into the kiss.

Damian pulled away and smiled "I felt like we hadn't done that in hours" he exclaimed. Cameron's heart soared and before he knew it he found himself tackling the Irish boy to the bed with one passionate kiss. Damian's arms automatically wrapped themselves round Cameron's waist and pulled the boy's body closer to his earning a satisfied growl from his blonde friend.

The kiss was a lustful battle of tongues and a frenzy of where to put their legs and arms. Both boys found themselves moaning from the intensity of the kiss and the position of their bodies pressed flush against each other, searing heat ran through both boys.

They heard a faint gasp behind them and sudden yell from Samuel.

"Lindsay, wait—don't!"

Damian leapt off Cameron in a rush, leaving the blonde boy completely flustered and dazed from the previous kiss. Damian caught Lindsay's stunned eye.

"What was that" Lindsay managed to spit out, her voice sounding completely baffled as to what she just witnessed.

Damian looked completely helpless; he didn't know what to say. What could he say? He was making out with Cameron for the fun of it? He just really wanted to tell people about him and Cameron, he wasn't ashamed. He could never be ashamed of Cameron. The look on Cameron's face said otherwise however.

"I made a bet" Samuel said suddenly, Lindsay narrowed her eyes and turned to him.

"What?" She asked.

"We were playing truth and dare earlier and I dared them to make out" He shrugged nonchalantly. Damian caught Cameron's eye and he could have sworn he saw disappointment in his expression.

"Sam, you expect me to believe that?" Lindsay said impatiently. "They were moaning, Samuel. _Moaning._" She put emphasis on the last word making Damian flush pink. Nothing could be more humiliating than this.

"I love him." Samuel, Lindsay and Damian's heads turned around to face Cameron, they were clearly taken aback by the hipster's words. Damian couldn't help but feel his heart pound as he heard those words escape Cameron's lips.

"I don't understand" Lindsay said, utterly confused at Cameron. "I thought you didn't swing that way"

Cameron shrugged. "You're a massive fan of Glee, Lindsay. Surely by now you can accept that people aren't tied down by labels. I can't explain it exactly—it's just him. I've never looked at a person, guy or girl and felt my stomach and my heart ache. Every time he looks at me I can literally feel myself blush, he looks at me like I'm the only person in the world who matters, who's opinion he cares the most about. I was scared of telling people at first but now." He paused to look directly into Damian's eyes. "I want to tell the world I love him." He said affectionately.

"Cam." Damian's voice hitched, his eyes were watering uncontrollably as he stared at the boy he loved. He walked over to Cameron and wrapped his arms around his friend, his_ love. _"I love you." He whispered into Cameron's chest. He couldn't help but let the tears fall as he felt Cameron's hand stroking his hair.

"Lindsay, leave them alone for a bit okay?" Samuel muttered to the startled girl, she distractedly looked over and Samuel and nodded frantically. Giving one last look to the boys. A small smile played on her lips at the serene moment. "Good luck" she whispered so quietly that the boys couldn't here. Samuel led her back out of the room and closed the door quietly on the couple.

They slept in each other's arms that night, not letting go. At odd points in the night both boys would wake up to find the other staring fondly at them, they would just kiss lazily for a while before either one of them fell asleep and it became a continuous cycle of fond kisses and desperate hugs.

Cameron and Damian weren't in the bottom three; they smiled wide at each other as their names were called out for being safe. After hugging the rest of the contestants and excitedly yelling thanks at the judges they ran out of the room and crashed their lips together in happiness.

Darren and Chris appeared to congratulate them, they were holding hands with each other and both blushed at the questioning gazes of Cameron and Damian.

"Congratulations" Chris said, smiling at the two boys. "I need to go finish my movie now otherwise I'd have stayed to talk to you two more."

"And I've got to uhm, go somewhere" Darren blushed, it was clear that Darren would be joining Chris. Chris nudged him for being so obvious and let go of the shorter man's hand so that he could give Cameron and Damian a hug.

"Good luck in everything, I hope your futures work out fine" Chris told the two smiling boys, they nodded and thanked Chris.

"Don't let this competition get in the way of your relationship okay?" Darren asked.

"Don't worry" Cameron said, shooting Damian a loving glance. "I think all the competition is going to do is bring us closer together" Damian smiled wide at his boyfriends statement and turned to Darren and Chris.

"G'luck with you two as well, hopefully one of us will see you on the set in season 3!" He exclaimed, Darren and Chris smiled and agreed. They waved goodbye and left hand in hand, leaving Damian and Cameron to stare happily after them.

"Well I think out of all of the tasks, Pairability was my favourite." Cameron stated. Damian laughed and nudged Cameron's arm playfully.

"Wait till Sexuality." Damian said seductively. Cameron nearly spluttered and flushed red. Damian laughed and stood up to leave an embarrassed Cameron behind.


End file.
